This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to electrical connectors having an electrical connection to system panel or earth ground.
In the past, connectors have been proposed for interconnecting electrical components such as coaxial cables and/or circuit boards. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor having one or more conductive wires surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid that serves as a ground, and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by connector assemblies, or when the coaxial cable is connected to a connector assembly for use with a circuit board, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Today, coaxial cables are widely used. Demand has increased for radio frequency (RF) transmission via coaxial cables and circuit boards in, for example, automotive and telecommunications applications. The increased demand for RF transmissions in these industries is due in part to the advancements made in the electrical content within various equipment, such as audio systems, cellular phones, GPS, satellite radios, Blue Tooth™ compatibility systems and the like. The wide applicability of coaxial transmission systems demands that connected coaxial cables maintain the impedance at the interconnection.
In some coaxial transmission applications, it is also preferable to match an RF signal ground to panel, or earth, ground. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable and/or circuit boards are interconnected by connector assemblies, it is preferable that the ground signal of the assembly be electrically common with panel and/or earth ground. For grounding purposes conventional coaxial connector assemblies include a conductive connector shell matable with the coaxial cable shield or circuit board ground. At least one known connector assembly includes a fully metalized connector shell. The metalized connector shell is coupled to panel or earth ground, thereby allowing the signal ground to be electrically common with panel of earth ground. However, having a metalized connector shell increases the overall weight of the connector, and increases the thermal mass of the connector making it more difficult to solder onto a circuit board. Additionally, the metalized connector shell increases the cost of production and increases the cost of assembly.
At least one other known connector assembly includes a plastic connector housing surrounding a portion of the conductive connector shell. A metal tab is coupled to the plastic connector housing and extends through the rear portion of the connector shell to form a conductive path therebetween. A jumper wire engages a distal end of the tab and is connected to panel ground, thereby allowing the signal ground to be electrically common with earth ground. However, such connector assemblies have increased assembly costs associated with coupling the tab to the housing and coupling the jumper wires to the tab.